Back again
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: Set at the end of Uncommon Criminals, Kat and Hale share a romantic moment on his boat. But as always all good things must come to an end. R


**Hi! I've realised I don't tend to update stories; I just seem to keep writing new ones... But this is one of the ones I wrote on holiday so I hope you like it. Took me forever to write up! It's set just after _Uncommon Criminals _and they're all on Hale's boat and Robert Bishop seems to have magically appeared. Don't ask how.  
Enjoy! X**

I stood talking to my father when Hale came and wrapped his arms round my shoulder and took my the lemonade out my hand  
"Dance with me" Hale mumbled, I looked round at him and raised an eyebrow  
"Here. On a boat. Do you not know me at _all_ Hale?" I asked, he and dad chuckled simultaneously  
"Come on Kat. You can rob p –"  
"Returned!" I corrected  
"Fine. You can _return_ paintings, take an emerald but you can't dance on a boat?" Hale asked, I sighed and he pulled me into the middle of the deck and spun me.

"Cause she admires the art of Michelangelo with the flow  
Picasso with the bars  
She's well put together like a piece by Gershwin  
Renaissance style, tonight is picture perfect  
Smile, and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while"

I laughed, and forgot everyone was watching, while Hale mumbled the lyrics of the song in my ear. I giggled and Hale laughed too

"You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want is yours  
I have you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
La la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la"

"I'm not used to seeing you smile Kitty, it's strange" Hale said, I pulled my head away from his chest and looked at him to see him smiling at me, I rolled my eyes  
"Are you saying I don't smile?" I asked

"Suffering from first class cabin fever  
Five hour layovers from Norway to Egypt  
I'm to the point like the Pyramids of Giza  
Still lean to the left like the tower out in Pisa  
I'm feeling single baby,  
I could use a feature  
Swagger like Ceaser, I'll get you a visa  
We can go to Italy, and maybe see the coliseum  
I'll be Da Vinci if you be my Mona Lisa  
Smile, and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while"

"I smile" I argued as Hale dipped me  
"Yeah when you have an idea" he retorted playfully  
"That's not true-!"  
"Yes it is and you know it" Gabrielle said as she walked past

"Girl tell me how you feel  
What your fantasy  
I see us on a beach down in Mexico  
You can put your feet up  
Be my senorita  
We ain't gotta rush  
Just take it slow  
You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want is yours  
I have you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
Y0ou never had it so good"

I laughed at Hale's truly terrible dancing  
"You know you can't dance right?" I asked he pretended to look offended  
"I can dance! Just not to this, I can _slow_ dance" He grinned and dipped me again  
"Don't do that. If you drop me over board, I swear-"  
"Shh, I won't drop you over board for two reasons. One, we're in the middle of the deck and two, do you really think I'd do that to you? Everyone knows that cats can't swim-Ow!" Hale yelped as I stood hard on his foot  
"Oopies" I said smiling smugly  
"For someone who doesn't way alot, that hurt. And I was wrong you smile about two things" Hale said, slightly grumpily  
"And what are they?" I asked  
"When you have an idea and when your being smug" he said, I laughed  
"I won't disagree with you on that" I agreed

"Well I been feeling singular  
How about let's make it plural  
Spin the globe, whatever it lands that's where we'll go  
We'll hit up Europe, yep, and spend some euro  
And maybe visit Berlin, the wall's with the murals  
This is your month baby  
Sign of the Virgo  
Private reservation, glasses full of Merlo  
A rose, a burgundy  
Travel like turbo  
Brush up on your Espanol  
We'll Barcelona bound  
Smile, and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while"

"This song is strangely ironic, don't you think?" I asked, Hale looked at me  
"How so?"  
"Well, it mentions art alot, and that's what we steal- return!" I corrected myself a little too late because Hale's face had already lit up like a kid a Christmas  
"You said steal!" He exclaimed, delighted  
"No, I said return, you _wanted_ me to say steal" I snapped, and he laughed  
"You know I'm right" he whispered

"Girl tell me how you feel  
What your fantasy  
I see us on a beach down in Mexico  
You can put your feet up  
Be my senorita  
We ain't gotta rush  
Just take it slow"

"Are not" I muttered, he rested his chin in my hair and nodded  
"I am, so quit arguing" he said, rocking us from side to side, in time with the boat

"You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want is yours  
I have you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la"

"Anything you want is yours" he mumbled into my hair, I smiled at that and looked at him as the song started to fade  
"I know" I said, he grinned  
"Kitty, your phone!" Gabrielle called; I kissed Hale on the cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me to the table.

The contact wasn't recognised  
"Hello?" I said  
"Katrina" said a male voice with a thick Italian accent  
"Taccone" I said, shocked, I clicked my fingers at Angus who jumped to stop the music  
"You don't sound nearly as surprised as I thought you'd be Miss Bishop" He said  
"Yes well, I knew you'd have contacts so you could get out. What do you want?" I asked, he laughed  
"Oh Katrina, I have missed you. But you see, you have another dead line" He said  
"What?" I asked, my stomach flipping  
"You see, your Uncle Charles, he seems to have taken advantage of my absence and has re created those paintings you stole for me. And I need the real ones back Katrina" Taccone said, and I could hear the smile in his voice  
"Why am I the one who has to clear up my families messes?" I asked, glancing at my father and Uncle Eddie "What about Felix?"  
"Not clever enough"  
"My father?"  
"I don't trust him"  
"Edward?" I asked  
"He's retired is he not?" Taccone asked, interested  
"Yes he is but I'm just making a point"  
"I know Katrina, but you see, you and your crew have a talent and I would be a fool to not take advantage of the talent" he explained "you need to be in Italy within the next 24 hours Katrina and then I'll start your countdown" Taccone said  
"And how long exactly do we have to complete this?" I asked  
"Seeing as you did so well before, a week"  
"A week?!" I repeated, my voice going high, I looked at Hale who stood a few feet away, I clutched the railing on the side of the boat "Taccone, we can't do that in a week" I snapped, he chuckled  
"Oh but I think you can. I'll see you soon Katrina. Oh! I almost forgot, I have new pictures Miss Bishop, if you don't for fill your duty within the time given, I'm afraid..." He trailed off and I swallowed  
"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Taccone" I said, trying not to panic  
"Goodbye Katrina" He hung up and I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths before opening the phone again and dialing

"Marcus, we need to dock at the next port. Would you be kind enough to have two privet jets come meet us at the nearest air port to where we'll be docking please?" I asked  
"Of course Miss. Both to the same destination?" He asked  
"No. One to New York and the other to Italy" I said  
"Very well miss. Anything else?" Marcus asked  
"Would you be so kind as to pack my fathers and Uncle Eddie's things please? The others will do there's" I said  
"Yes Miss. I'll book a hotel room for Italy?" He asked  
"Please, the same as last time" I said  
"Very well Miss"  
"Thanks Marcus" I said, hanging up and looking at Hale and the others

"Go pack" I said to them, "now! I'll explain in the car" I begged, Hale looked at me and then turned to the others  
"You heard her, now!" He said and Gabrielle, Simon, Hamish and Angus stood and left to pack, leaving my dad and Uncle Eddie sat at the table together and Hale next to me  
"I said-"  
"I never un packed" Hale said simply, I sighed and looked at my family  
"Your going home. We have a job to do it Italy" I said  
"Katrina, did you say Taccone?" Asked Uncle Eddie, I nodded "you will not be-"  
"Uncle Eddie, I don't have a choice. He doesn't trust dad and he thinks your retired. You can't help us; you're going home" I said firmly, Uncle Eddie looked stunned  
"Kat-"  
"No. I'm doing this for family. So don't argue daddy"  
"But last time-"  
"Last time, if I hadn't called Interpol and I hadn't been able to rob the Henley, you would've been killed" I said, he looked at me, then at Eddie  
"Fine. But you have to call us and tell us you're all okay" He said  
"we will" Dad then looked at Hale  
"If she gets hurt, I swear-"  
"Dad!"  
"I promise to look after her sir. I won't let her out my site" Hale promised, Uncle Eddie and my dad looked at each other and sighed  
"Good luck"

**Dramatic yet cute... Aww! Gotta love Hale and Kat together, they are so sweet!  
The song was 'So good' by B.o.B listen to it, it really is very ironic! I don't own any of the cast from _Heist Society _sadly... Why can't Hale be real?! Sigh... And I don't own the song either.  
Please review! Oh! And chapter 2 for The Bagshaw's girl will be up within the next 2 days I promise. Don't forget to review! LCX **


End file.
